The Story of Arashi Uzumaki
by IzaDraco
Summary: After losing everything his Son, Daughter, Wife, and all of Konoha Naruto used a last resort to go back in time and fix everything now though he just needed to stick to the plan step 1, keep Itachi in Konoha.


Prologue

He stood there in the middle of the battleground, His long blond hair spiked down to his lower back, a rough stubble across his chin and two deep blue eyes. He wore some baggy brown pants and a white coat with an orange trim that reached his ankles on the back it had a swirl of the Uzumaki clan symbol.

He looks down and remembered their deaths, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Gin, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura the list continued. They had been betrayed, Iwa and Sound had appeared together when they least expected it and attacked. It wasn't the strangest part, Orochimaru had defended Konoha.

It was him that dealt the final blow, Kabuto had led the assault. He had never forgiven Konoha for forcing him to kill his mother, in the end, it was Danzo that had caused Konoha's downfall. Naruto had one final Plan to fix Everything that had happened. Around him was a large seal one that stretched over thousands of miles it had taken him 7 months, 27 days, 13 hours, 50 mins, and 17 seconds to finish it.

Before he had died Shikamaru had a fail-safe plan to only use on the last resort, a Time Travel Seal. At first, considered a joke but Naruto had something that could power it something with enough energy that could power the seal. 1,678,456,237 dead soldiers while dead there was residue chakra in each of them, Including Kabuto, himself Naruto didn't want to use it until he knew he could kill him. If he could kill him now he could do it when he went to the past. Now he just needed to follow the plan to the end.

"I see you're ready Kit." Naruto looked in front of him has Kurama was there with all his brothers and sisters. Naruto nodded has the nine beasts then went into him. They were coming along for the ride, Naruto had promised to help out their Jinchurriki after all. Naruto smirked, "Time to get started." Has the seal begin to glow.

Naruto stood on a rooftop in the Uchiha compound, this was one part of the plan he didn't like. He put on a White Fox mask, His outfit was now pitch black has he wore black sandals and had a katana in his hand. Dropping down in the Uchiha district he did one thing that would haunt him forever, however it was for Konoha and all the lost souls.

"Stop Intruder what are you..." He didn't finish has he was cut in half next was panic then the screams as he began to cut down the adults of the Uchiha compound almost all Ninja was being cut down. It was three weeks before the massacer and Naruto wasn't letting Itachi take the blame.

HAs he kept cutting people down he found it has he slid open the door he saw them, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. Sasuke was screaming and terrified in the corner with Mikoto holding him while Fugaku and Itachi both were ready to fight.

"Why," Sasuke asked has Naruto Looked at him. "Why, Why did you kill them Why are they dead! What did we do to you!" Sasuke screamed as tears poured down his eyes. Naruto took a step forward has Itachi and Fugaku both tightened their grip on their kunai. Naruto slid the bottom part of his mask up., revealing a large predator grin with a fang in the smile as he spoke.

"To see, if anyone is capable of stopping me." He said full of malice. "The Uchiha clan a clan of warriors I was told, but in the end, they're all too weak. You are Itachi Uchiha correct bot genius is what they call you." Itachi was not a Shinobi for nothing but this was a younger Itachi he gripped his Kunai and nodded. His knuckles turning red. "Remeber this. . ."

Fugaku seeing a chance attacked Naruto sidestepped and planting the Katana through his back. Fugaku screamed and passed out. "The White Kitsune Will come back in 9 years, if you cant put up a good fight then I will kill your little brother. " Itachi swing at the threat however he was gone and a laughter Eccoed, "9 years, little Uchiha."

"Hokage-Sama!" A Chunin came in and told Sarutobi about the Massacre and what had happened. Imminently he grabbed his coat and headed out. Has he came to the remaining Uchiha's all he saw was Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and 5 little children not old enough to be in the Academy yet.

"What happened here!" He said has Itachi then told him of the encounter has Sasuke had passed out from grief the only child old enough to understand has Mikoto held him.

Later that day the White Kitsune was added to the Bingo book, With a bounty of 20 Million Ryu with an S rank attached to it, a 5 Million Ryu bounty to any worthwhile information has well.

Phase 1 is complete, Naruto thought has he now had died his hair red and was holding a large scroll on his back. "Are you alright Naru-Chan." Naruto inwardly smiled at Matatabi.

"I'll be fine and don't call me Naruto anymore he is already apart of this world with the other Kyuubi," Naruto said it would be too much of a coincidence.

"Then what should we call you." Naruto grinned at Son Goku.

"Call me, Arashi, Arashi Uzumaki."

Chapter End

Sry it took so long, Long story short I just got my email back and cant remember where any story was going so plus don't hate for being gone for so long.


End file.
